Surprise
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: A Birthday fic for Hana-chan! Oneshot! Complete! Warning: ItaSasu, incest, yaoi, sexual content, OOCness, PWP. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Enjoy!


"I have a surprise for you, Itachi-san. You've been helpful lately, yeah." Deidara led Itachi down the dimly-lit corridor of their hideout. It was a long walk to where Itachi knew they were going, but he knew Deidara's 'surprises' were usually worth it. He smirked, wondering what he'd earned from the blonde.

It was another five minutes until they came to the very last door of the underground layer of their hideout. This was the room they kept the most powerful prisoners in. Itachi wondered who it was that was unlucky enough to get caught by the blonde bomber before him. His smirk returned with the thoughts of the fun he could be having tonight. It was like his birthday had come early.

Finally, Deidara unlocked the five heavy locks and dispersed his chakra guard from the door. _Whoever this is, they must be very powerful. I wonder who he's got for me._ He followed his friend inside, only slightly disoriented by the complete darkness inside the room.

"Here you go, Itachi-san. You've earned this, yeah. He was difficult to get, but here he is." With that, Deidara handed Itachi the heavy set of keys and left, closing the door behind him.

Sharingan ablaze, Itachi looked around the room. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat and almost out his mouth.

_Sasuke._

At the far end of the chamber, his little brother sat, blindfolded and gagged. His ears had been blocked with a sound jutsu. His limbs were stretched out to either side, held to the wall by thick, iron chains. He was naked.

Itachi licked his lips, thanking the beloved kami that they always stripped their prisoners when they captured them. It was a basic precaution Akatsuki always took; stripping the prisoner of weapons and clothes limited the threat to whatever jutsu the poor soul could attempt while naked and left with limited resources, chained to a wall in a chakra guarded room… underground. _Poor Sasuke_… he couldn't help but chuckle. He'd been watching his brother from a distance in the past months, watching his progress. _Yet, he still ended up here._

He walked over to the unconscious boy, taking in any damage done to him.

Surprisingly, there was little damage. Only a wound on the back of his head from being knocked out. Itachi knelt before his brother and lightly touched his head, sending healing chakra into the wound. It wouldn't do to have him in pain the whole time. At least not from someone else's doing.

He released the deafening jutsu and sat back on his heels, waiting for Sasuke to come around.

It wasn't long until the boy woke. He groaned and tried to move, but found he couldn't. He tensed immediately, trying to take in all the information about his surroundings that he could. He was still blindfolded, and gagged, but he could hear.

All he could hear was the calm breathing of Itachi, in front of him, though, he didn't know who it was. He growled, trying to push the cloth gag from his mouth with his tongue.

Itachi took pity on him and untied it for him, letting it fall to his brother's lap, giving him the tiniest amount of modesty.

"Where am I?" he asked, as soon as he could speak. He received no answer. Itachi didn't want him to know who he was. Not yet, anyway.

Upon receiving no answer, Sasuke growled again. "Answer me, you coward!" Itachi almost laughed aloud at the awfully dramatic words his brother decided to utter. He was a theatrical one, his Sasuke.

He found the right keys and released the chains from Sasuke's wrists and ankles, but a warning hand stopped the boy from untying the cloth from around his eyes. He gave a gentle squeeze to the wrists before taking one hand and leading Sasuke to the washbasin on the other side of the room.

"Why do I need to be blindfolded? Who are you? Where am I?" Sasuke seemed to find comfort in his questions, so Itachi let him ask them. It didn't mean he'd give any answers, though. He sat the boy down on the wooden stool before the table with the washbasin. He heated up the water with a quick jutsu and dunked a cloth and bar of soap in it, intent on cleaning up his brother before he let things progress any further.

*

Sasuke decided to play along with his captor. He didn't feel like he was in immediate danger. He was uncomfortable and a little frightened, if he was honest with himself, but he wasn't scared for his life. The fear was from being blinded. He was weak; the chains had drained his chakra. He was naked and cold; he felt filthy. The person in the room with him was being gentle, but he could tell they were strong. Very strong. He could sense their barely-masked chakra signature. Something about it was familiar… but Sasuke was still a little dazed from the blow to his head – which seemed to have been healed recently.

He admitted to himself that he was in no condition for a fight. Especially in an unknown location, against an unknown, powerful opponent. He let himself be led to the other side of the room, hoping that whatever it was that the person had planned, they'd get it over with quickly and kill him as painlessly as possible.

He suddenly felt a warm, wet cloth being dabbed over his forehead, cheeks and neck. He could smell soap. Whoever this was, was cleaning him!

"What's going on? What do you want?" He felt more comfortable in the fact that he was allowed to speak. To scream, if need be.

He felt the cloth disappear, hearing it being dunked into the water again. He shivered at its loss. It was giving him some warmth in this cold room. He was sure he was underground.

The cloth returned, this time to his shoulders and chest. He could just feel the dirt and grime disappearing in the wake of the soap and water. It was being done with such meticulous care, that he felt almost loved. It was like an embrace. He hadn't felt anything like it in so long. He decided he could welcome this, just this once.

As his mysterious captor cleansed him, caressed him, he started to relax, feeling drowsy. He leant into the touches, revelling in the warmth from the closeness of the person, as well as the water. He felt strangely content, his fear ebbing away with the layers of dirt.

*

Itachi smirked as he felt Sasuke lean into his touches. _If you knew who I am, you wouldn't be so relaxed, little brother._ He continued cleaning, replacing the water as needed; heating it as needed.

He rather enjoyed bathing his brother. He liked tracing the sinuous muscles on Sasuke's back, his arms, his abdomen.

He'd finished with the upper body in short order. Soon, he was pulling Sasuke up by the wrist, bending him over the table, next to the basin.

"What're you doing?" The fear had made its way into Sasuke's voice, making it shake slightly, as Itachi bent him over. He received no answer, other than a barely audible "Shh."

Itachi felt Sasuke tense up again. He liked the feel of those strong muscles flexing under his hand. He spread Sasuke's legs ever so slightly, so he was able to clean them with the fresh water and soap. He was purely professional as he ran the cloth up and down the long, lithe legs. He watched as the beautiful pale skin was revealed to him as the dirt was washed away. His eyes were getting tired from the Sharingan, so he lit a few of the small torches around the room, letting him give his eyes a break.

He looked back down at Sasuke, bent over the table, his hands clutching the other side, knuckles white. He was a magnificent sight.

Itachi gently parted the firm cheeks of Sasuke's arse, wiping the cloth in the crease, making sure he did as thorough a job as possible.

Sasuke shuddered slightly, accidentally showing Itachi how uncomfortable he was with what was happening. Itachi almost chuckled aloud. He wondered what his brother would do if he…

"_Oh!_" Hmm… so he liked having his arse licked…

Happy with his cleaning efforts, Itachi replaced the cloth in the bowl of soapy water once more before kneeling behind Sasuke, placing a hand on each cheek, and spreading them gently, so the tight little pucker was exposed to him, completely.

"Stop! Don't you dare!" Sasuke stood up and turned around, arms swinging. Itachi caught his fists easily and replaced Sasuke in his previous position. But now, his hands were stuck to the table! And his feet were stuck to the cold stone floor. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He struggled helplessly against the binding jutsu, trying desperately to get free.

Itachi was having none of that. He leant over Sasuke, so their bodies were lined up nicely, one arm around the boy's chest, caressing him, the other clamped over his mouth, warning him to keep quiet. He placed a not-so-chaste kiss to his brother's temple, enjoying the smell of his now-clean skin. He trailed his lips from the temple, to the slender neck, to the strong shoulder. He licked and suckled the skin as though it was a rare delicacy. He bit down lightly, on the junction where shoulder met neck, marking the young man in the most delicious way.

*

Sasuke could only moan as he felt the man loving his neck in such a way. It was so wrong, but felt so good. So. Very. Good. He wasn't sure how he should be feeling! He was a captive, being pleasured by his cap_tor_. Was there such a thing as forced pleasure? He didn't know… but this was surely something very similar.

He felt the man give his ear a little nip before that wonderful tongue made its rounds in the shell and plunging in. His earlobe was sucked into the warm mouth and nibbled, before being released so the talented tongue could give a slow, teasing lick behind his ear. It was so _good_! He groaned his displeasure at the departure of the warm body along his back.

He felt his cheeks being pried open once more. This time, he didn't bother trying to fight back. It was useless. And, he decided, it wasn't so bad.

He squirmed in pleasure as that tongue was trailed slowly over his hole. It made its way up and down his crack, taking its time to taste every inch, nibbling some places, kissing others, before it was wriggling its way around and into his relaxing little hole.

He felt those soft lips kiss the tight little ring of muscle, before sucking it in as much as possible, applying the most wonderful, bizarre pressure Sasuke had ever felt!

He pushed back slightly, wanting more of this amazing feeling. He could feel his groin stirring, hardening. He groaned as it brushed against the rough wood of the table he was draped over and stuck to.

Finally, he felt the sinful little muscle shoved into his anus. His moan was long and low, full of pleasure. He wanted _more_.

*

Itachi adored the taste of his brother. He couldn't describe the unique taste, the scent. It was simply Sasuke. And that's the way he wanted to keep it.

As he shoved his tongue into the tight little opening, he felt it clench around him, sucking him in. It was exquisite. He'd never felt anything like it.

He worked his tongue in as far as he could, opening his jaw wider, grazing his teeth over the flesh beneath him.

Sasuke bucked back into his face, urging him to do more. He heard the bliss-filled moan; the sound making a shiver of lust run up his spine.

Itachi slid his right hand around, between the table and Sasuke's hips, to stroke once, twice, along the now-rigid length, before leaving it to fondle the heavy sac beneath.

As he rolled and squeezed the delicate flesh, he worked his tongue faster and faster, bringing as much pleasure to his brother as he could.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. He gave one last lick along the entire length of Sasuke's crack; from the perineum to the very top of his arse, almost to the small of his back, and one last squeeze to the overly-stimulated testes. He left the erection to grind against the table, adding just that tiny amount of torture to Sasuke's pleasure.

Before he made himself continue, he couldn't help but to bite one of the cheeks, sucking the flesh into his mouth, marking his brother even more. He was _his_. _Only_ his.

Silently, Itachi undressed. He let his clothes fall carelessly to the floor, stepping out of them.

He lined his body to Sasuke's again, making sure his erection was comfortably nestled between the delicious cheeks. He gave a couple of slow thrusts, trying to relieve some of his own frustration. He could feel the muscles being clenched over his arousal, bringing him closer to the edge.

He pulled back slightly and placed a hand to each of Sasuke's hips, stopping him from clenching. He didn't want to come yet.

Sasuke seemed to get the idea, and stopped. He waited for Itachi to make the next move.

Itachi slid his hands up along Sasuke's sides, massaging his way to the boy's chest, until they were aligned perfectly again.

He wrapped one arm around Sasuke's chest, caressing him, as his other hand made its way to Sasuke's wrists. He gave a warning squeeze before releasing the jutsu.

*

Sasuke felt the sticking sensation leave his wrists and feet as the man behind him tortured his body with slow, teasing pleasure. He wanted to rip off his blindfold and see who this demonic angel was, but he knew what the warning was. He wasn't to try to escape, or to take off his blindfold.

He could live with that.

He felt the body behind him move away again, the hard length between his cheeks gone, before a gentle, yet firm grip on his upper arm was turning him around. He was lifted to sit on the table, his erection standing proudly between his legs.

He wanted to cross them, but he thought it would be stupid. The guy's tongue had already been in his arse. And he was going to die anyway, so what did it matter if someone else saw his dick? Right?

The other man released all contact completely, leaving Sasuke sitting there, unsure of what to do. So, he leant back on his hands, waiting for the other man to make his move.

He didn't expect to suddenly feel that warm washcloth on his genitals. It shocked him a little, making him flinch slightly.

But it felt so _good_ on his hard, neglected flesh. The warm wetness gliding over his inner thighs, his testicles, his penis… it was almost too much! He moaned, tilting his head back, thrusting slightly into the warmth. It was absolutely _wonderful_.

Soon, the cloth was gone again, leaving Sasuke feeling unsated and a bit cold. The air around him was cold and cruel against his erection after having it attended to in such a way. He made a small noise of protest, bucking his hips slightly.

He wasn't left alone for long. The stranger returned, a hand on each thigh, massaging the muscles gently, as the gloriously talented mouth blew warm breath over his throbbing sac. He could just feel the tip of his penis leaking, the juices running down his shaft in tiny rivulets, pooling on top of his balls, before running down the sides, finally landing on the table below.

Suddenly, the teasing mouth was upon him. He felt that devious little tongue licking up his pre-ejaculate, running from the bottom of his testicles to the base of his shaft, to the tip of his head. It was _amazing_.

*

Itachi watched as the pearly liquid made its way from Sasuke's tip, to the table under his balls. It was a beautiful sight. He wanted so badly to taste it. So he did.

The fluid was slightly bitter, with the tang of salt complimenting it nicely. He'd never tasted anything so delicious in all his life.

Once all the pre was devoured, he sucked the soft, firm sac into his mouth, grazing his teeth slightly along the way, as he let it fall in and out of his mouth, kissing it each time it was released, before pulling it back in for more.

When he'd finished playing with Sasuke's sac, he moved up to the twitching penis. He licked his lips, still tasting the wonderful fluid. His brother's penis was beautiful. It was long and thick; pale with a blushing, pink head, nestled in a soft patch of dark pubic hair. It was leaking again, teasing him, demanding he pay it more attention. He was only too happy to oblige.

He greedily took it into his mouth, sucking it harshly, making Sasuke cry out with the onslaught of ecstasy. He felt hands rush to his head, fisting his hair, urging his mouth to take more in, until the weeping member was fully sheathed. He wanted it just as much.

He brought his right hand to grip the sac under his chin, again, as he took the whole shaft into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He could feel the pre dripping down his throat.

Pursing his lips, he slowly made his way back up, off the shaft, pressing his tongue firmly to the underside, stimulating the pulsing vein the whole way.

Sasuke seemed to be capable of only moans and groans, incoherent praises spilling from his lips as he was carried away to nirvana. Itachi could tell his little brother was close. Very close.

*

Sasuke thrust his hips into that fucking amazing, godly, talented mouth, urging it to take in more and more each time. He was so close, so very close to the edge. He was almost there, when a hand squeezed the base of his penis, cutting off his orgasm cruelly.

The mouth left his appendage, leaving it to the cold air once more. He shivered.

He let himself be pushed back so he was laying on the table, his legs bent and spread. He felt extremely exposed. It wasn't so bad…

Soon, he felt a slick _something_ at his anus. He forced himself not to tense. He'd known this was bound to happen, and, dare he admit it? He'd been wanting it since that tongue wriggled its way into his body, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his whole body.

He didn't even notice the first digit slip in. He was only uncomfortable when the second one was added, stretching him a bit more than he was used to.

Sasuke was only used to his own fingers inside himself. Well, his own fing_er_. He'd only ever used one.

He was brought from his bliss-induced thoughts by the third finger being added. It didn't hurt as much as he'd expected, but it stung a bit. He clenched his teeth as the fingers were scissored slowly inside him, stretching him for something much bigger. He couldn't wait!

*

Itachi marvelled at the tightness of his brother. _Surely he's not a virgin?_ He almost felt bad about taking him. Almost.

As he scissored his fingers, thrusting them in and out, slightly, he noticed Sasuke's clenched jaw. He looked down and saw the wilting erection. _We can't have that_. He gripped the softening penis with his left hand, stroking slowly, with a firm grip, while searching with his right hand, for that wonderful little gland inside his brother.

Crooking his fingers a little, he finally found what he was looking for. Sasuke's prostate.

The reaction was something he never wanted to forget. He didn't think he would, even without his Sharingan.

Sasuke arched into his touch, a loud moan falling from his lips. His hands clenched into fists, as he was finger-fucked into sweet nirvana. Itachi felt his own arousal give a threatening throb at the sight and sound of something so incredibly sexy. He couldn't wait much longer. He pulled his fingers from his brother, earning a disappointed whimper.

Grabbing the soap again, he slicked his hands up, running them over his penis to lubricate himself as much as possible, as he'd done with his fingers.

He lined himself up with Sasuke's entrance, almost lost in the sight of it gaping open, demanding to be filled. Filled with Itachi. And _only_ Itachi.

Wasting no time, he thrust himself forward, groaning out his satisfaction. He hooked Sasuke's thighs over his shoulders, leaning forward, pinning him to the table, his hands planted firmly on the table, by his shoulders, as he thrust in and out, getting the boy used to his size.

Itachi gazed down at the lust-reddened lips. They were so pretty. So inviting.

He leant down, engaging them in a kiss, forcing his tongue into Sasuke's willing mouth. He sucked the tongue, licked it, nipped it, entwined his own with it, allowing the taste to wash over him. It was divine. He never wanted the kiss to end.

But end, it must. And it did.

He broke away, letting them catch their breath as much as they could while thrusting and grinding against each other.

He compromised by kissing wherever he could reach: cheeks, jaw, neck, throat, forehead. As long as he had as much contact as possible, it didn't matter where it was. He pounded in and out of the tight, hot arse beneath him, hitting his brother's prostate each time, bringing them both closer and closer to completion.

*

He was so _full_! He'd never been so completely filled in all his life! He just wanted more and more.

He raised his hips to every thrust, urging his lover to go deeper and deeper.

Sasuke was in heaven. He was so close. Again. He could feel his orgasm building and building; his testicles drawing up, ready to expel his semen, a testament to his ecstasy.

But, he wanted to see his lover! He wanted to look into the face of the man who was bringing him such pleasure. He needed to see his eyes! Now!

"Please…" he managed to moan out, amidst the panting. "Please… let me see you?" he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, holding him close, feeling the long, silky hair coming out of its bindings, to hang over the strong shoulders and tickle Sasuke's cheeks, neck and chest.

The man above him hesitated for a moment, slowing his thrusts, halting his kisses.

"Please?" Sasuke whispered, turning his head and placing a kiss to the man's temple. It smelled and tasted divine… but somehow familiar.

Eventually, his mysterious lover made up his mind, placing a soft, almost pleading kiss to Sasuke's lips, before bracing himself with his left arm, freeing his right hand to pull off the blindfold.

As soon as it was off, Sasuke sought out his lover's face, blinking in the sudden light.

As soon as their eyes met, he came, crying out Itachi's name; his orgasm tearing through his entire body, his semen rushing out in a violent flood, spraying both his and Itachi's chests and stomachs, his anal passage clenching down harshly, gripping Itachi like a vice.

*

"_Itachi!_" As soon as he heard his name cried out in such ecstasy, Itachi lost it. He crashed his mouth to his brother's as he came hard, his seed shooting through the tight passage gripping him so wonderfully. He pounded harder through his orgasm, making sure to hit Sasuke's prostate every thrust for as long as possible.

"Ohh… _Sasuke_," he growled out, finally allowing himself to speak.

The boy could only cling to him, his arms still wrapped tightly around his neck, legs falling from his shoulders to wrap around his waist, as he buried his face into the crook, crying tears of happiness.

"Aniki," he whispered.

"Otouto."


End file.
